


Bad Man

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [10]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted it done, his boy craved it done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Angel, Wes/author's choice, http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/3526377049  
> Prompted By: Scripps  
> Written for the 3 P's Challenge.

He knew someone that could do it. He wanted it done, his boy craved it done. Something that would mark the soul as well as the skin. When he brought it up it had been only testing the waters, said lightly, but never a joke. The way Wesley's eyes just seemed to light up made his cock harden. He was a very bad man indeed.

He should let Wes go, set him free because he could break him so easily. Turn him into nothing but a slave living to please his Master. But the boy didn't want to go, he wanted to worship at his feet. He needed to.

The right person knew another person which lead them to the demon. The way the demon looked at his boy made him want to turn away and pull him out of there and watch the demon fuck his boy all at the same time. Like he thought before, he's such a very bad man.

The spell and the cutting hurt, there was blood that he wanted to lick off of Wesley,but he behaved himself. His boy didn't really enjoy pain, he lived off what ever he was given but pain oh he could do with out. It made him feel so strong that his boy was doing this for him. So loved.

He almost cried. Well, no but he would of if he wasn't standing in front of a very large and powerful demon. He couldn't show weakness there. After the spell and the cutting was done, he took his boy, fucking him right there on the table. He didn't even check to see if the demon stayed to watch. He just had to have him.

Fuck, he is just such a bad, bad, man.

It was after wards when they were laying together on his bed, Wesley's lips upon his skin, while he looked at his mark there so perfect. That Wesley spoke in his perfect little pros and nouns,"Thank you, Sir."

Than it hit him, right there in his chest burning him, that it didn't fucking matter if he was bad man, he was Wesley's God, his Owner. He could really live with that.


End file.
